


I literally hate you

by listenup_folks



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, hate sex?, maybe? - Freeform, popstars but au, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camila doesn't know how she's supposed to collaborate with Lauren Jauregui without wanting to rip her own ears off and quit music forever.





	I literally hate you

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Wattpad @ longerr_hours for more stuff :)

"I don't know how I'm supposed to work with this bitch," Lauren pretends to be in agony saying it, loud enough for Camila to hear as they pass each other on the way to their respective destinations. "If I have to listen to her basic ass radio hits for longer than a second I think I'll throw up." 

"Fuck all the way off Jauregui," Camila snaps at the older girl, ignoring Normani's insistent tugging at her arm. "You wouldn't know a good song if it bit you on the ass, you're still just jealous over song of the year and we both know it."

This happens like twice a month.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous when everyone, and I do mean everyone, knows how rigged awards shows are?! I wasn't at the show! Why would they give me the award if I wasn't there?" Lauren snaps back, her assistant rolling her eyes and looking at her watch for what feels like the hundredth time.

It started like, two years ago, and it's happened twice a month. That's like, at least forty eight times too many to have to deal with.

"Camila we really gotta get going-"

"You only didn't go because you knew I won!" Camila interrupts, holding up a palm to her friend. "Just admit it Jauregui you're jealous and-"

"That's not true!" Lauren cuts off, each girl holding their glare, "we both know-"

"Oh my fucking god! Guys shut up," Lauren's assistant Ally interrupts finally, stepping between them. "Lauren, you were due ten minutes ago to start that new demo, Camila you have a radio interview in... twenty minutes!! And it's a fifteen minute drive! Get going or so help me god I'm whooping both your asses."

And nobody really argues with Ally, so with a huff from Camila as she spins into a dramatic exit and an exaggerated eye roll from Lauren, the current argument is done with.

"Let it go babe," Normani hushes to her friend, trying not to let her annoyance show. Last time she did anything other than take Camila's side the shorter brunette through a fit (not really, but like, more dramatic than Normani wanted to deal with). "She's not worth stress, remember what we talked about last time."

"Why do they keep scheduling us at the same time Mani?" Camila all but whines, wound up from the argument as she makes her way into the passengers side. "It's like they want us to have a fight every single time we go to make music. That's supposed to be my happy place Normani this is so unfair."

"Not agreeing with it," Normani starts, holding up a hand when Camila glares daggers, "but I think they do want you guys to fight. I mean, all publicity is good publicity, you know? Keeping you and Lauren bickering keeps something on the backburner for the next time either of you needs a boost." 

See this happens a lot. As stated above. But it happens like a lot. All the girls know it's publicity. They all know that the pop princess is only as good as her rival. Knows that this type of thing is necessary for any talk. Camila just wishes her rival weren't actually this annoying. She was hoping for more of a staged fight where they both actually don't mind each other.

But nope, she had to get the most infuriating human on the face of the earth. 

And now, they had to work together for some "song of the century" as their managers liked to call it. 

(One again, they knew it was just for the drama, but they also knew their voices would go kind of well together and that there was no way to get out of this.)

And Lauren has the same smirk she always wears on when she shows up ten minutes late to the studio that they're meeting at, just a few days after their fight in the hallway. See? It's gonna happen again, the time twice in a week instead of a month, sounds scandalous.

"You're late," Camila deadpans, glaring from her seat as the older girl strolls in, tossing her bag to the couch and plopping down next to it.

"Chill out Cabello, I'm only like," Lauren stops, looking at her wrist which is watchless, "a little bit late." And she's smirking, still, probably because she knows how much she's pissing Camila off.

"Well late enough that Marco lost interest," Camila replies, which is only half true. Marco, the lyricist they were scheduled to work with stepped into a studio down the hall when he saw an old friend, he should be back any minute but Camila would rather guilt Lauren at least a little bit. 

Camila lets out a huff of annoyance when the older girl plops down too close to her on the bench, but before they can bicker more Marco is back, clearly having seen Lauren get there, and they're off to work. 

It's a pretty hard work day for both of them. They're used to having rap collars, where they don't really have to work with the other artist so much as fit them in, but this song is more of a ballad and they have to work a little more to make their voices fit as well as they can. 

For Lauren it's pretty easy. I mean, it's harder than just singing herself, but she just got off of tour so this is less straining than the hours of choreography and singing she'd have to do for that. 

Camila on the other hand is struggling a little more than she'd like to admit. She hadn't just finished tour, she'd just finished a promotional tour though, so she's not necessarily out of practice, but jumping from interviews to trying to go so high, it's tolling. 

About three hours in she's about ready to rip off everyone's head, especially a certain green eyed girl's but really anyones will do, so Marco decides to give them a break and makes a break for another room himself to avoid any cat fight. 

"You're killing it Cabello," Lauren grins, and the younger girl balls her hands into fists. "Really, I don't know what-"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Camila snaps, glaring at the other girl (who just keeps smirking) and making a run for it. 

She isn't used to being the one that's making them take a while. She's used to doing her job and doing it perfectly so she can't understand how Lauren Jauregui of all people is making her look bad. 

Camila's washing her hands, then trying not to glare too hard at the bags under her eyes (having gotten like, zero sleep the night before) when the door opens and a familiar figure comes into sight).

"What do you want?" Camila snaps, swing the older girl wouldn't have followed her in here to pee when she doesn't go to a stall but simply crosses her arms and lets her gaze rake over Camila's figure. 

"I think we both know what I want, Camz," Lauren teases, calling her her 'unique' nickname that has a direct wiring to whatever part of Camila's brain causes her to get pissed off. 

It's like, Lauren knows how to directly push every single one of Camila's buttons. 

"I don't know what you mean," Camila plays dumb, turning back to the mirror and pretending to be fixing her eyebrows and ignoring how Lauren's moving closer. 

"We also both know that's not true," and she's in her space now, hands moving to rest on Camila's hips and she tugs, hard, and pushes her body flush so it molds to Camila's back, letting out a sigh at the feeling of the younger girl against her. "Let me have you right here," she husks in Camila's ear, sending shivers down her whole body. 

Camila almost lets out a moan, almost (a little bit does) leans back into Lauren's hold, pressing her ass against Lauren's hips, almost lets her.

But her eyes go wide before she can let that happen and she pushes back against Lauren to buck her off. "Are you insane?" she asks, spinning to point an accusatory finger. 

"Am I?" Lauren asks, and moves right back in, this time circling Camila's waist and pushing her up against the counter. "You seemed frustrated in there, I just want to help you out," she shrugs, like what she's suggesting it totally normal and fine. 

Camila hesitates, almost pushes at Lauren's hands again and almost just forces her way out, but she doesn't.

"We're in public," Camila says in response, softly this time. And she does allow herself to lean into the older girl's touch because it's too good not to. "We're... anybody could come in," she continues, leaning her forehead closer so Lauren can and does meet her halfway to rest hers against it. 

"We can be quick," Lauren suggests, and she waits a minute, for any form of objection, before moving her hands to Camila's hips and hoisting her up to sit on the counter, strong legs spreading to fit Lauren then wrapping tightly around her waist. "And you can be quiet," she continues, leaning in to ghost her lips over Camila's before continuing, "maybe." 

Camila wants to slap her, wants to kick her shin at that, but she's also so turned on juts by Lauren being this close to her that instead she leans in, grabbing Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, hard, before tugging it away and letting go with a pop. 

"Don't be a bitch," she scolds Lauren, before reaching up to tangle hands in raven hair and tugging her harshly into a kiss. 

It's fast, and hot, and wet. There's too much teeth and too much tongue and Camila's controlling it with every hard tug at Lauren's hair. 

For her part, Lauren wastes no time in keeping her promise to make it quick. Almost as soon as Camila starts kissing her, she reaches up to tug down Camila's straps top, grabbing her breasts and squeezing hard over her bra before pulling the cups up to get a better hold. 

"God," Lauren moans out, pulling away slightly to bite at Camila's lip, finally taking some control of the kiss and getting her back for earlier. "I love your tits babe," she husks, and Camila's hands are still in her hair so Lauren doesn't get her way for long before Camila's tugging her back in and bring her legs up higher on Lauren's back to pull her in tighter. "Feel so good in my hands," she says, or like kind of says, mouth too busy sucking Camila's tongue. 

They continue like that for a minute, but Lauren hates how much control Camila is keeping so she goes for her weak spot, tugging away and moving down to suck the spot where her jaw connects to her neck, making sure to leave a dark mark before moving to suck on her earlobe, biting down softly then soothing over with her tongue. 

"Lauren," Camila whimpers out, finally rendering some control and moving her hands to the girl's shoulders to tug her closer. 

Lauren takes her moaning as a good sign and moves down her neck, hands still playing with Camila's breasts, squeezing and pinching, as her mouth marks up as much of her hot skin as she can get too. 

"Fuck, Lo," Camila moans, moving her hands down and digging her nails as sharply as she can into Lauren's lower back now. She always does that, rolls up the shirt as high as she can get it and bites down with her nails and Lauren, Lauren always loves it. 

"Feel good?" she asks, green eyes darkening with arousal and Camila wraps her legs even tighter still and pinches harder at her skin and Lauren's never been more turned on. 

"Obviously," the younger girl spits out between whimpers as Lauren brings her other hand up to pinch hard at her other nipple. "Fuck," Camila whines loudly at that. 

Lauren pinches harder, moving to sink her teeth into the young pop singers neck and pulls on her nipples until Camila is whining so loudly she has to stop because like, they're in a public bathroom. 

Lauren may be badass but she doesn't really want to get arrested, that'd be like, totally a mood killer. All she wants is Camila's taste and her legs wrapped around her head. 

"Shut up," Lauren snaps, releasing the younger girls breast and moving one hand up to cover Camila's mouth aggressively. Camila would deny feeling herself get more wet (if possible) at that but she really can't right now. 

Still kissing her neck, insistent on driving Camila as crazy as she's driving her, Lauren uses her other hand to reach down to Camila's outer thigh, sliding it up hotly and dragging her skirt with it, squeezing at her upper thigh when she needs Camila to lift her hips so she can continue until Camila's skirt is bunched up and Lauren's hand is gripping her ass over her barely there panties. 

She loves her ass. Lauren's always had a thing for girls with big butts but Camila's makes her head spin. The amount of shit she's gotten online for how much she's caught staring is almost unbelievable but still she has no shame in wiggling her hand in the side of panties to get a better grip. 

She knows Camila loves having attention on that part of her body almost as much as Lauren loves giving it. 

That said she drops the hand that's been covering Camila's mouth to the other side of her ass so she can palm her ass then squeeze hard, pulling Camila's hips into her. She starts a pace, pulling Camila's hips and sucking on her skin until he younger girl is matching her pace, but she has to stop when Camila's whining gets louder than before. 

"Are you trying to get someone to walk in on us?" Lauren snaps up, pulling Camila harder into her nonetheless. "Want someone to walk in here and see you sitting on the counter top with your tits out and your skirt bunched up like some kind of porn star?" Camila can't help but moan again, throwing her head back against the mirror to expose her neck, hoping Lauren will go back to work marking her up. 

"God Camila," Lauren groans, loving the way Camila is always so responsive to everything she does. "If everyone knew you got so hot and bothered so easily," she murmurs, taking the bait and leaning in to press hot, sucking kisses down Camila's neck, biting particularly hard at her collar bone. "What would people say if they saw America's pop princess like this?"

She kisses her way down to her chest and finally gives more attention to Camila's breasts, knowing how much Camila demands. Camila's hands wrap around Lauren's neck trying to guide her around but Lauren knows what she likes, knows when to bite and when to lick and when to pull away and smirk up at her to drag her insane. 

Camila likes it best when Lauren catches a nipple between plump lips and sucks hard while keeping eye contact. 

(She says it's because she likes Lauren's face without the arrogance it's usually coated in, but Lauren knows it's because Camila likes her eyes.)

"It's just for me though, nobody else," Lauren rasps and Camila brings a hand up to tangle in Lauren's hair and tug hard. "Be patient."

Camila isn't patient though, Lauren's known this for years now and she isn't surprised when all she gets in reply is legs spreading wider and trying to grind on Lauren in any way they can. 

"You need to fuck me," Camila demands, pushing against Lauren in an obscene manner and hoping the older girl will get on with it and stop torturing her. 

"Hmm," Lauren hums around a nipple then pulls back to glance up at Camila through hooded eyelids. "I don't know... I like playing with your body too much," she teases, squeezing more at her ass and moving to kiss her other breast, again. 

"Laur," Camila whines, "we can't take too long," she whines more but to no avail. Finally she does what she knows will catch Lauren's attention, dragging her own hand away from Lauren's back, where she's sure she's more than left her mark and bringing it to her own center. 

Lauren's too busy sucking hickeys into her chest to notice so she sips her hand intoner own panties and rubs deliciously at her clit, almost torturing herself with pleasure. 

"Camz," Lauren groans finally noticing the hand that's wiggled its way into her girls panties. "Camila that's my job, stop," she tries, moving a hand to Camila's wrist but not wanting to pull it away yet. 

She watches, green eyes basically black as they meet Camila's while the other girl pleasures herself on a public bathroom counter. 

It's too much. Its way too much and Lauren lets her eyes dip again, before she's making Camila's hand out of her panties, using her other hand to tug them down and off, tossing them to the side and then

"Oh fuck," Camila moans as Lauren enters her abruptly with two fingers. "Fuck Lo, harder," she demands, keeping her legs as tight as she can around Lauren as she immediately begins to grind against her hand. 

Lauren moves the other hand to her hip to her guide her pace as she curls her fingers into Camila just hard enough to drive her crazy. 

She moves her mouth back up to catch Camila's lips when she figures that's the only way to at least kind of shut her up, and it's not really a kiss because they're moving against each other too much and Camila is panting into her mouth, but it's hot and it's muffling the sound which makes it even hotter and Camila's hands are in Lauren's hair again where she likes them. 

"Feel good?" Lauren moans simply in reply to having Camila like this. "Want more baby?" She asks against her lips, moving her thumb up to slowly draw lets on her clit while a third finger squeezes in with the other two, curling to hit the spongey spot inside of Camila making the smaller girl yelp out against her mouth. 

"Keep going like that," Camila moans, one leg tightening and the other dropping to curl around Lauren's calf, keeping her close but unable to hold herself up anymore. "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she basically chants as she moves her hips back against Lauren's gingers, meeting her thrust for thirst and all but riding her hand. 

"You close?" Lauren asks with a smirk as she feels Camila tightening in a way that almost hurts around her hand and feels the familiar sting of nails in her scalp. 

"So close, baby," Camila whines, pulling Lauren's lips back in because she knows once she comes she's not going to be able to keep quiet. 

"Get there for me Camila come on baby," Lauren says between sloppy kisses, circling faster on her clit and speeding up her thrusts, making sure to hit deeper every time to push Camila over the edge. "Come for me Camz."

"Fuck, Laur- Lauren," Camila moans and she's loud, oh so very loud as she spasms against Lauren's hand letting out a rush of wetness and one arm going around Lauren's shoulder as she lets her body slump. 

Camila always takes a long time to come down, Lauren knows, so she keeps her hand moving, slower than before (and with more resistance as Camila clenches around her - fuck) , and wraps her hand all the way around Camila's waist to hold the girl against her. 

Camila's hips churn against Lauren's hand until eventually she's done with he waves (mostly, they always ht her hard after Lauren) and she buries her face into a pale neck, waiting for the rest of her body to catch up. 

They stay like that for a while. Probably longer than they should. Lauren holding Camila's body up (eventually sliding her fingers out to wrap her other hand around the smaller girl as well) and Camila letting her as she tries to collect herself. 

"You know," Camila sighs, letting her forehead finally rise from where it's resting on Lauren's neck, sucking in another deep breath and glaring hard enough that Lauren almost doesn't look as smug. "I really fuckin' hate you."

"I know," Lauren grins, still smug as ever and like, "do you wanna meet at mine or yours later?"

And like, Camila groans in annoyance and shoves at the other girl's shoulder so she can find her panties thrown across the room and, "yours. Mine is still a mess from you throwing everything around last night." 

"Hmm," Lauren hums, "I can help you clean it up," she offers, with a shrug as she fixes Camila skirt down around her as for her, giving one more self indulgent squeeze before continuing. "As long as you help. And as long as you help with no clothes on."


End file.
